


Drama Queen - Spring Fic Exchange

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drama, Dress Up, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction Events Spring Fic Exchange, Photo Shoots, School Play, play practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan doesn't get the part he wanted in the school play, but Phil helps him feel better about it.





	Drama Queen - Spring Fic Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/gifts).



> This was written for the Phanfiction Events Spring Fic Exchange (if that wasn't tagged enough lol). The prompt was "Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil fics are some of my favs. Be as creative as you'd like, as long as there is no in depth smut. I'll love whatever you come up with<3" so I hope you enjoy this! My beta was [tumblr.com/amazingmitchell](url) and also gave me the idea for the second scene.

Phil scanned the cafeteria for that familiar curly brown hair. He found Dan at their usual table, but something was off. He didn't immediately smile up at Phil, and his flower crown was on the table. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” he asked, sliding into the seat next to Dan.

“They posted everyone's roles in the play this morning,” Dan started. He still wasn't looking up at Phil.

“So, what part did you get?” Phil asked.

He knew that the worst case scenario would be for Dan not to get a part at all. Dan absolutely loved theater, and had been in school productions in the past. So, surely he would have gotten a part in this one.

Dan groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on the table and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Phil asked, rubbing a soothing hand on his boyfriend's back.

Dan turned his head to the side, his cheek smushed on the table. 

Honestly, so dramatic.

“The Butler.”

“Well, that's not bad. Butlers are… important.”

Dan sat up and gaped at Phil. “I only have one line!” he whined.

One line. Not good. “Well, at least you got a part. Read me the line, I'm sure it'll be great. It'll be the best damn line in the whole play.”

Dan sighed and said, “Of course. I'll do my very best, sir.”

He said it with a weird accent. But, Dan being the weirdo that he was, Phil wasn't too thrown off by it. But why did he call him sir?

“Wonderful! Now, let's hear that line.”

Dan gasped and hid his face in his hands. “That was the line!” he wailed, and began to cry.

Phil nervously chewed his lip. In trying to help, he'd just made things a hundred times worse. What the hell was he meant to say to that?

“Oh, baby, I'm sorry. You did it well. I just didn't realize because it was out of context.”

Dan sat up, tears still welling in his eyes. “It's terrible. No one pays attention to the Butler. No one's going to care about what I've just said when Stacy is moaning and pretending to give birth downstage!”

Phil thought for a moment, and then said the only thing that came to mind. “At least you're not the one giving birth.”

Dan looked at him and his mouth hung open. He shook his head, speechless.

Phil blushed. That clearly wasn't the right thing to say, but he was doing his best!

And then Dan started to laugh. A small giggle that soon became a full belly laugh. And Phil joined in, mostly because he wasn't sure what else to do.

“How do you always know how to make me feel better?” Dan asked, wiping his eyes.

“Did I? I thought you were going to slap me for a moment.” 

Dan shook his head again, this time with a smile on his face. Then he picked up his flower crown and placed it atop his head.

“Am I really that bad of an actor that you didn't know that was the line?” Dan asked, still smiling but unable to hide the hurt in his eyes.

“Of course not! You're just always doing crazy voices and saying strange things. I just thought you were being emotionally dramatic,” Phil giggled.

Dan laughed again and leaned into Phil's side so that he would hold him.

“I love you a lot, you know that?” Phil asked.

“I know. I love you, too.”

He fiddled with the safety pins on Phil's jacket sleeve for a few moments before sitting back up.

“Do you want to wear it?” Phil asked.

Dan grinned and nodded.

Phil shrugged off his jacket and placed it on Dan's shoulders.

Somehow, his oversized black jacket with safety pins and patches all over it looked cute when Dan was wearing it. The contrast with pink painted nails and pastel clothes and a flower crown suited him.

“I'll give it back tonight, if you stay for play practice?” Dan asked hopefully.

“Sure. Come on, Butler, I'll walk you to class.”

**

Even though he only had one line, play practice was fun. Dan got to be with his friends, the fellow drama nerds, and there was no one there to make fun of them as they messed around with props.

Phil watched from the back as they read through their lines. About half way through when Dan had said his line and exited the stage, he came sneaking around to find Phil.

“How was it?” he whispered.

“Really good. I didn't even notice Stacy giving birth downstage. Your line moved me to tears,” Phil joked. Dan poked him in the stomach, making him laugh. “I'm serious, you did well.”

“Thanks.” Dan settled closer to Phil, picking up his arm and placing it around himself.

Always a cuddler.

Phil took a deep breath. “You know, there is one good thing about you having only one line,” he started.

“Yeah, what's that?”

“You can show me around the costume closet,” Phil suggested.

Dan sat up, smiling. “Is this just a rouse to get me alone?”

Phil gasped. “What? I would never!” Lies. He would.

Dan rolled his eyes, but stood and waited for Phil to follow him. No one noticed them leaving. They were all too busy laughing at the football that was standing in for Stacy's new baby.

The costume closet was more than a closet. It was more like a small room next to the choir room that they crammed all their props into.

When they were sure that no one saw them, they slipped into the room and shut the door.

“I dunno why you're nervous. It's not like I brought you in here to make out with you or anything,” Phil said. But even as he said it, he was crowding into Dan's space, bracing his arms around his sides. And Dan couldn't stop giggling. He was so cute. Such an innocent boy.

Dan slowly stepped backward until he was being pressed against a large puffy dress hanging on the wall. He grabbed one of the flowing sleeves and wrapped it around himself. “I only brought you in here to show you my dress. What do you think?”

Phil giggled and played along. “Lovely. I didn't realize Butlers wore dresses. This play is going to be ahead of its time.”

“Truly. It's more of a social commentary on Butlers' rights. Symbolism and metaphors and all that,” Dan said. 

Phil shook his head fondly and stepped back. “I actually wonder if that would fit you.”

Dan turned around the inspect the dress. “You know, I think it would,” he laughed. He took the dress down and held it up to himself.

“Oh, my God. Please put it on. You would look so cute in a dress,” Phil begged.

Dan blushed but he was grinning. He didn't care about gender rolls or anything like that, and he was glad to have someone around who didn't care about them either. “Alright. Help me with the corset.”

They fumbled with the strings and buttons, but finally Dan stepped into it. It was a near perfect fit, and the corset made it so there wasn't any awkward gap where boobs should be. Phil laced him up and stood back to look at him.

“Do a spin,” Phil said. 

Dan did, and the red fabric twirled around him. He still had his own clothes on underneath, so it was a bit bulky, but he felt and looked so pretty. And Phil wholeheartedly agreed.

“You're so pretty,” he said, his voice all soft and dreamy.

Dan hadn't stopped blushing. “You really think so?”

Phil nodded. Dan looked down at himself and smiled. Then something caught his eye.

“Is that a suit of armor?” he asked, crossing the room. “It is! Phil, you have to wear this.”

Sure enough. There was a plastic suit of armor, bedazzled with rhinestones and glitter just calling Phil's name.

Phil tugged the straps over his arms and tied the sword around himself. “You know what this means?”

Dan's eyes went comically wide. “A photoshoot?” he whispered, as if it were the most obvious and amazing thought he'd ever had.

“Definitely.”

Phil pulled out his phone and started taking photos. First of Dan, curtsying, holding a bouquet of fake flowers, looking wistfully into the distance as if he might swoon. Then Dan took some of Phil, holding his sword angrily, leaping as if in battle. 

Then they took selfies. Some where Phil was kissing Dan's hands, or standing next to him protectively. 

Finally, they set the timer to take some full body shots of themselves. 

They couldn't stop laughing the entire time.

And finally, Dan's own phone started ringing, signaling the end of play practice and therefore the end of the photo shoot.

Dan quickly told his mum that he would be out soon, and turned to Phil to start helping him out of his costume.

“So, do you think you'll come to more of my play practices?” he asked. 

“If they're all going to be this fun, then yes.” 

Dan turned around so Phil could undo his corset. “I really want to make a joke about taking me out on a date before getting me out of my clothes, but… this was a pretty fun date.”

Phil's heart leaped. They hadn't actually been on a proper date yet. But if Dan counted this as one, then he was all for it. “Yeah. I always have fun with you,” he said.

They hung up their costumes and left the closet.

Phil stopped him at the end of the hall. Any further and people would see them, and he still really wanted a kiss, dammit.

Dan giggled as he knew what was going on. “Oh, yeah. You never got to make out with me,” he laughed.

Phil grinned, that pretty smile where his tongue sticks out a little bit. 

This wasn't their first kiss. Far from it. But they were so new that every one felt special. He didn't want to just peck him on the lips in front of his mum's car.

Phil put his hand on Dan's jaw, and Dan smiled up at him, waiting. 

“You are the most beautiful boy,” he whispered, and leaned in.

If it's cheesy to say that when their lips met, everything was just right, then Phil was fucking cheesy. Everything felt so right. They fit together so well, both as bestfriends and as boyfriends. 

They separated and clasped hands again. And Dan was grateful to only have one line in the play.


End file.
